halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Echidna
Echidna is a Demiurge of Nothingness, daughter of Chaos, the Primordial Being of Nothingness, and of Nyx, Protogenos of the Night. She is known as the mother of all Monsters and one of the most powerful foe of Deities. Originally, Echidna was the lover of Typhon, but after a while she betrayed him and she killed him and took his essence, becoming far more powerful. She is also an ally of Tathamet. Echidna is one of the main antagonist of the series and she made her appearence in the second book. Biography Early life Echidna is the daughter of Chaos, Primordial Being of Destruction, and of Nyx, the Greek Protogenoi of Night. As the child of a Primordial Being, Chaos saw that his daughter was increadibly powerful and he planned to change her into a weapon of destruction. Lover of Typhon Queen of Purgatory Monsters Creation Personality Echidna is described as being cruel, wicked and manipulative: she manipulates everyone to do her bidding. She doesn't even care about her children, except Amara, since it is shown that she is willing to let them die; to her children are nothing more than a tool for fun or weapons to use against her foes. She was fundamentally a selfish person, viewing everything in relation to how it benefited herself and increased her own power, and had little interest in how it could negatively affect others. However, though Echidna had used her power to great effect against those who stood against her, she preferred to achieve her goals with the least amount of complication, effort, or violence, and as a result, she was not above playing nice with others to expedite her plans. However, most of the time she is just manipulating people to gain what she wants, since in reality she doesn't care about their wishes and is more than willing to betray them. She had also been said to deal with disobedience harshly, as many of her children said that when one of them disobeyed her, Echidna did terrible things to them, both physically and mentally. Many of her children don't dare challenge her, since they are fearful of what she might do to them, since last time one of her children disobeyed her, Echidna turned him into a crytstal gem around her ring and then let him trapped there for all the tyme, forcing him to watch everything she did and never being able to die. As arrogant as she is, Echidna is yet fearful of Tathamet, since she has heard of how much powerful he is and she doesn't want to challenge him: that's why she offered him her allegiance and her children, as an army in exchange for being sparred. Physical appearence Human appearence Echidna appears as a woman in her 30s, with dark brown hair and green tresses. Her cold hazel eyes were an indicator of her cruel, apathetic personality. When she appeared, she was seen wearing a green tight-fitting shirt, dark dress pants and black leather boots. She also wears a dark leather cloak closed by an hydra like pin. Thanks to her dark cloak, when she is in the shadows she looks like a dark shadow that waits to kill you. True appearence In her true appearence, Echidna is as taller than a mountain and her body seems an avatar that will bring only destruction: her all body is surrounded by storms and fire, making her almost impossible to truly see. While her face form remains the same, her eyes become as orange bright as stars, revealing her true nature, while her hairs green tresses seems to produce green fire and poison, making her very dangerous. Echidna also has claws and sharp teeth and fangs like Vampires and Werewolves, however hers are longer than those of her children. Powers and abilities Demiurge powers Echidna is a Demiurge and as such she is very powerful, however she is sired by a Primordial Being and a Protogenos and as such she is much more powerful than * Superior hight-tier omnipotence: '''Echidna is more powerful than even the Chosen Ones, since she is the daughter of a Primordial Being, as such her powers are far more superior than common half breeds, however she is bested by her father and his siblings. Yet, she is very powerful, since she was able to defeat Typhon, her former lover, even if he was Gea and Tartarus most powerful child. After stealing his essence and powers, Echidna powers were greately enchanted and she became the unchalenged ruler of the Purgatory, her greatest creation. ** '''Nigh-omniscence: As a hybrid who has existed for hundreds of years, Echidna holds a great deal of knowledge about the universe, more than even angels and demons. Echidna knows also many secrets of how the universe works and how it can be created, since she was able to create the Purgatory, which is as a mirror of the main Earth. ** Primordial existence: '''since Echdna is the biological daughter of a Primordial Being, she has full control of her existance and she is not bound to any of the Primordial Beings. ** '''Creation: '''Echdna's greatest power, she can create anything, since she is the daughter of a Primordial Being, as she did with the Purgatory, her own personal realm. Echidna completely controls the existence of Purgatory and she will know if anything is happening to it. ** '''Destruction: '''Echidna is capable of destroying whatever she wants, even an entire planet, but she needs to be at full power to do that. Echidna can pontentially destroy many worlds and the laws of the universe, but she must reach her complete powers to do that. ** '''Biokinesis: Echidna's true power, and what makes her so dangerous, is her ability to create monsters ; using this power can create an army made up of any of her perfected creations quickly. According to Echidna she can every humans into monsters on some level, or are irrationally dismissive of supernatural realities. Similarly, she can somewhat alter monsters species-wide at will, and upon being freed from Purgatory she changed all monsters to be unable to find sustenance from animals. *** Molecular combustion: '''Echidna can effortlessly destroy anything weaker than her with just a thought; this power is also enchanted by her destructive nature, which allows her to make her attacks even more lethal. * '''Immortality: Echidna has the potential to live forever and has existed since the before humanity was born and she is over 10000 years old. ** Nigh-invulnerability: Echidna is unharmed by conventional weaponry and most supernatural weapons, she can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and divine weapons. * Mind manipulation: * Massive strength: Echidna , as a hybrid between a Primordial Being and a Protogenos, can physically overwhelm every angel and demon and even powerful hybrids. When Sargeros fought against her for the first time in her home, she quickly gained the upper hand and she recuced him to a bloody mess. She almost managed to tear his hearth out, but Sargeros was saved by his companions. * Massive durability: '''Echidna is increadibly durable, since she she could easily take multiple blast of Caroline and she managed to dominate the fight. She can easily take hits of any Arch-Nephilim and Prime Cambion and even Sargeros, who is powerful as eight Prime Arch Nephalem, couldn't harm her seriously. She was once thrown against a mountain and she came out more pissed than injured. * '''Massive stamina: '''due to her powerful divine heritage, Echidna is immune to any human desease and she can survive even against powers that would kill anyone else. Echidna can survive even in the cosmo, where there is no oxygen. * '''Massive speed: '''Echidna is very fast, as she can easily be in front of you for a moment, the second later she is behind you and she is about to kill you. She once managed to appear behind a Demigod and to tore his spine out before he could understand what happened. She is faster than almost every hybrid, however, Sargeros can reach her if he uses his full powers. * '''Massive agility: '''Echidna is very agile and balanced; she is able to do many acrobatics and she managed to even jump from a mountain to an other one effortlessly. Echdna can also easily dodge the attacks of many creatures, since her reflexes are far superior to most beings in the world. * '''Accelereated superhuman healing: Echidna is capable of quickly recovering from most injuries and it's very hard to injure her permanently, since her body can be healed from almost everything, however if three or more Chosen Ones attack her with their full power, she will heal only if she return to Purgatory or if she absorbs the power of the Night. * Power negation: Echidna can prevent weaker beings from using most of their powers. She prevented Sargeros to teleport away, yet she wasn't able to suppress Sargeros true power to activate themselves and she had to fight him. * Power granting: Echidna can give others supernatural abilities or she can make them more powerful, as she did with Amara. Echidna can also manipulate the powers that she offers, as she did with Werewolf shapeshifting powers. * Teleportation: Echidna can teleport everywhere she wished with just a thought. ** Apportation: ''' Echidna can force anyone to teleport near her, however stronger creatures can resist her, but she can easily dismember their bodies and rebuild it where she wants. Typhon's powers After absorbing Typhon's essence, Echidna obtained these abilities. * '''Natural Disasters: Echidna can summon violent thunderstorms, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, and floods. The crushed, imprisoned Echidna sometimes caused Mount Etna to erupt above her, but couldn't free herself for eons. Her defeat unleashed a huge wave of storm spirits. * Fire-Breath: Echidna could breathe gigantic torrents of fire from his monstrous maw, and managed to burn off Zeus' beard during their first battle. Echidna can also use the fire to surround herself, creating a powerful armor. * Poison Generation: Echidna can spew vast amounts of venom that instantly poisoned the seas in a flashback, managing to kill numerous sea creatures and temporarily incapacitate even Poseidon himself. Zeus could barely move while he was poisened. * Shapeshifting: Echidna has the ability to change form and cause people to go insane. She can trasform from a beautiful young women in a chaotic like creature taller than a mountain. Queen of Purgatory and Night powers * '''Nigh-invincibility: '''since Echidna created the Purgatory, she can drain force from everything that lives there and she is almost invincible while she is there, in fact the only way to defeat Echidna is to summon her on Earth, where she doesn't have access to her full power. * '''Control over Purgatory's Souls: '''Echidna can control all the souls trapped in the purgatory and she can easily decide where and when they go. She once bounded a death spirit to follow her everywhere she wanted and the spirit had no choice. Echidna can absorb all the souls in Purgatory, as she is the Queen: by doing so, Echidna is nearly as powerful as Cain, but the latter still beats her. * '''Control over Night and Stars: '''Echdna can command the night and the stars to a greter degree than her mother. Echidna can decide to make the night longer and she can even throw stars against her foes: with this power she managed to defeat Sargeros, sending against him three stars. Echdna can absorb the power of all the stars in the universe, becoming far more powerful. Abilities Weaknesses Trivia Category:Half Breed Battles